


Pair the Spare

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [15]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Tommy, Mentions of other rangers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Over time the group dynamic shifted...Trini and Kimberly started to date, and not long after Jason and Billy got together as well. It left Zack, the black ranger, in a bit of an awkward situation. The perpetual fifth wheel. Whenever the entire group would hang out it broke down into two couples and their single friend. Always. If it wasn’t a fifth wheel it was a third wheel. When it came to dating, Zack couldn’t catch a break.So Jason, Trini, Kimberly and Billy try to do something about it. They agree to try setting up their friend.Day 15: Believe
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Pair the Spare

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh we're officially half way done with pride month!

The Power Rangers started off as a group of five teenagers, becoming best friends through thick and thin. Over time the group dynamic shifted...Trini and Kimberly started to date, and not long after Jason and Billy got together as well. It left Zack, the black ranger, in a bit of an awkward situation. The  _ perpetual _ fifth wheel. Whenever the entire group would hang out it broke down into two couples and their single friend.  _ Always.  _ If it wasn’t a  _ fifth _ wheel it was a  _ third _ wheel. When it came to dating, Zack couldn’t catch a break. 

“We should  _ do _ something” A concerned Kimberly had called for a meeting for 4. Yellow, pink, blue and red came to the  _ pit _ early to discuss their friend’s single status. “Ever since To-”

“Don’t even say their name” Trini hissed, her eyes narrowing at the mere  _ thought _ of the person who had broken Zack’s heart. 

Yes, there was a time where ranger life was  _ picture perfect.  _ Jason and Billy, Kimberly and Trini, Zack and Tommy...six rangers in love. Ha, until Tommy lost the powers of the green power coin, and then dipped out completely. The group dynamic shifted back to it’s origin, two happy couples...and Zack. Poor single Zack. 

“What are we going to do?” Jason seemed a bit hesitant, the leader of the team rubbed the back of his neck. “We shouldn’t meddle”

“That’s exactly what we  _ need _ to do” Kimberly insisted, “Don’t you guys feel bad? We’re all tra la la in love and he’s in the corner alone”

Billy nodded his head, “I do feel kind of bad” He glanced over to Jason, he loved the feeling of  _ being in love,  _ he wanted all of his friends to experience something of the liking. “Zack’s an amazing guy with a big heart...there’s someone out there for him”

“We should make him a profile-”

“We absolutely will  _ not _ be doing that” Trini was quick to cut Kimberly off, reaching over to hold her hand to stop her girlfriend before she got too ahead of herself. “We all  _ know _ single people, all we have to do is play a little matchmaker...find him a girlfriend”

“Or a boyfriend” Billy added with a big smile, Zack was a proud bisexual after all. 

“Or a boyfriend” The gears in Trini’s head were already churning...who could she possibly set up her best friend with?

The black ranger stepped into the pit, “I interrupting something?” He asked, feeling like the odd man out immediately. That feeling of being talked about sunk into the back of his mind. “Cause I can go”

“We’re going to set you up” Billy announced, not letting his friends try to come up with an excuse or even make an attempt to cover their tracks. 

Zack tilted his head to the side, “Interesting” He put up a finger, “But, unnecessary” Apps were used for  _ hooking up,  _ not for finding someone to make that personal connection with. As far as set ups went, Zack hated it...they were forced, did anything really good ever come out of a blind date? “I believe that life kinda plays out it’s course...I’m not going to force fate”

“People don’t “meet” anymore” Kimberly rested a hand on her hip, “People aren’t neighborly anymore. If anything we  _ hate _ talking to strangers. If anything cellphone’s exist to help us ignore people. In order to find someone you have to  _ work _ at it”

The black ranger motioned first between Kimberly and Trini and then over to Jason and Billy, “Then how do you explain this?”

“Alien power coins choosing us to be Earth’s defenders don’t exactly count” Jason hid the smile on his face by ducking his head down, the black ranger had a point there. “We were just lucky”

_ “Or”  _ Zack clapped his hands together, “Trimberly and Cranscott are star crossed lovers, meant to be!”

“Oh god  _ stop _ before you embarrass yourself” Trini rolled her eyes, “I’m pretty sure by now we know your type... _ let _ us try and set you up with someone” Feeling the confidence, Trini patted her chest, “Besides, all you’ll need to do is meet  _ my _ guy” 

“I didn’t agree to this”

Trini took a moment to pull her phone out of her back pocket to show him a picture of the young man’s profile pic. “....I  _ guess _ one date couldn’t  _ hurt”  _ Zack trailed off, even if he didn’t believe in setups...he had to admit the guy was cute. 

Trini smirked, looking to her three friends. Billy may’ve missed the cue, but Kimberly and Jason knew that she was issuing a  _ challenge,  _ that her choice was going to be better than anyone they came up with. 

Operation get Zack a partner? Oh game on!

*****

The four rangers awaited eagerly for Zack to get home from his date. As his  _ best _ friend, Trini felt like she had this in the bag. She knew the black ranger better than most on the team. What he liked, what he didn’t like, ...his  _ type. _ If anyone could play matchmaker, it would be the yellow ranger. “So?” Trini was the first to pipe up when Zack entered the spaceship base. 

Antonio Garcia was a hibachi chef, who understood what it was like to come from nothing and make something of himself. He was fun, flirty, and super hot to boot. Perfect for Zack Taylor.

“It went well” Zack was pretty vague about the whole thing, “But I dunno” He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t think it’s going to go anywhere”

“What? Look  _ I  _ don’t swing that way, but he’s pretty damn hot” Trini defended her choice, what the  _ fuck _ Antonio? This should’ve been  _ golden.  _

“Oh definitely” He shrugged his shoulders, “But there’s more to it then that...I don’t think a second date is happening...but thanks Trin”

“But” Jason also took the five seconds to check out Antonio’s profile, “...Did you hook up?”

Zack couldn’t help but chuckle, “Oh absolutely” To which Jason offered his hand to high five. Irritating the hell out of Trini in the process.

“My turn” Billy clasped his hands together, putting himself between the boys and Trini, “I think you’re really going to like her...can I tell her you’re interested?”

The black ranger sighed, he really didn’t  _ want _ to….but….he understood why his friends were doing this. Coming off of a broken relationship in itself wasn’t easy, especially when everyone else was so damn happy. “Sure, Billy, sure” 

*****

Shelby Watkins, Billy’s lab partner in his geology classes. A spunky girl, who could talk a guy's ear off about dinosaurs. She exuded energy and enthusiasm for her dream to become a paleontologist. To the blue ranger, she was the complete package. Funny, pretty, smart, and who doesn’t love a good prehistoric fact every now and again?

“So…” Jason drew out as Zack entered the pit. The black ranger didn’t even get a chance to morph and get ready for combat training before he was bombarded by questions from his nosy friends, “How’d it go?”

“Well” Zack shoved his hands in his pockets, “She’s definitely way too smart for me” He shook his head, “And when I asked who her favorite power ranger was she said  _ blue”  _

“Really?” Billy’s grin grew, he had a deep admiration for his lab partner. Not that she  _ knew _ he was the blue ranger she so looked up to.

“Triceratops is her favorite dinosaur so” Zack shrugged his shoulders, “We had a nice dinner, but…” He shook his head, “Billy she’s  _ your  _ type...not  _ mine”  _

“...But….did you hook up?” Jason asked, much to the girls’ annoyance. Kimberly went the extra mile to slap Jason’s chest with the back of her hand. “What? It’s a valid question” As the only single ranger left in the group, he was the source of all outside dating excitement. 

“We did  _ not”  _ Zack knew they weren’t going to have the chemistry. That, and Shelby was definitely not the type of girl who would go for that on a blind first date. 

“My guy at least put out” Trini mumbled under her breath, “...So I’m still winning”

“Really? That’s” Kimberly held the bridge of her nose, exhaling a sigh. This wasn’t a  _ competition.  _ This was about finding someone for Zack. “My turn” She rested her hands on Zack’s shoulders, “I promise, if  _ anyone  _ knows love it’s  _ me”  _

“I dunno…” Zack scrunched up his nose, “You  _ are _ dating Trini, your taste is pretty questionable!”

“Hey!” Oh the yellow ranger was  _ so _ ready for combat practice.

*****

In Kimberly’s mind she made the perfect match when she decided to set Zack up with musician Kira Ford. Kira didn’t give a damn about what anyone thought of her, she was a bad ass young woman, with a non-traditional lifestyle. At her core she was an artist, someone very raw emotionally. She could ride Zack’s highs, and wallow with him in his lows. 

Zack dreaded coming to training after his date with Kira, but eventually he had to face the music...and more importantly, face his friends. Knowing exactly what his teammates wanted to know, he answered the question for them, “No second date” He folded his arms, “She just got out of a rough relationship and isn’t in the right head space for a relationship”

“Oh but…” Kimberly wasn’t sure  _ what _ or even  _ if _ she should argue. The pink ranger knew going into this that Kira had just gotten out of a serious relationship. As did Zack. Kimberly hoped that the two of them could find healing in one another. Move on from previous partnerships that didn’t end well. 

“No, no buts” The black ranger stood his ground, “I went on  _ three _ dates and I’m not doing this anymore. I get it...I get why you guys want to do this but I don’t  _ need _ someone else to make me happy” Zack frowned, “You can’t force love guys, I truly believe that. So please...back off. I’m  _ fine,  _ and I’m  _ okay”  _

“Oh” Jason had someone in mind that he would set Zack up with. Jake Holling, a guy from the soccer team that had recently come out as bisexual. But the red ranger knew when pushing was the wrong idea. If Zack didn’t want to go on these set ups, who were they to keep trying? He said he was done, so he was done. “If you’re sure”

“Who knew that you were such a romantic?” Trini rolled her eyes, if it weren’t for Kimberly stumbling into her life--she’d be a skeptic on true love just  _ happening.  _ Zack Taylor had far too much faith in the world.

“But did you have sex?” Billy asked, taking everyone by surprise, “What? I thought that was part of the questioning?” 

“Oh, that, yeah” Zack scratched behind his ear, surprised to be asked that by  _ Billy Cranston.  _ “It was hot...she wanted to try and get over her boyfriend and I was honored to be part of that journey. But...I’m not her cure...she’s gotta figure out her own shit.”

“Well” Jason offered a fist for Zack to bump as their little victory, “I’m sorry this didn’t go the way we hoped it would”

“It’s okay...seriously...guys...I’m fine” He reassured them again, “No more set ups”

*****

Zack decided that he needed to give himself some space between himself and his well meaning friends. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate his friend’s trying to do what they could to make him happy...he did, he truly did. Before he became a power ranger, no one really gave a shit about Zack Taylor even showing up for class. Now look at him, because of his friendship to those four teens he was able to get his high school diploma. 

Fate is what brought him Trini, Jason, Kimberly and Billy. Deep down in his heart he believed that if everything happened for a reason...so did this. Zack was comfortable in his own skin, a relationship wasn’t going to define his happiness. 

He sat on the beach, staring out at the waves crashing onto the beach. Zack always felt so calm around the water, the beach was his safe place when life as a ranger started to get rough. The black ranger was so deep in reflexive thought that he didn’t realize a projectile was coming towards his head. A bright blue Frisbee conked off of his head...not that he felt anything.

“Oh I’m SO sorry, Dustin you asshole!” The female voice and owner of said Frisbee came from a tall blonde girl with ocean blue eyes that matched her bikini. She had the body of a surfer and a smile like a dream. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m alright” Zack reached down and picked up the plastic disc for her. He was completely enamored by the beach beauty, “I’m Zack”

“Tori” She offered her hand to take it back, “Do you...do you wanna play with us? Coming to the beach by yourself can’t be any fun”

No, no it wasn’t. “Sure...yeah, I’d love to” All it took was a small moment like this, something that seemed like  _ nothing, _ and a little belief in the magic that was  _ life _ to be the real matchmaker. 


End file.
